Twisted Desires
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: Marines attack the Thousand Sunny and there's One in particular that is incredibly strong and injures Luffy to the point where they have to retreat. Days later he starts to feel strange. Desires arise he never knew he had before, and they're not his. just what is he afraid of? How far will he go with these twisted new desires. NaLu RAPE MA
1. Prologue

I really don't know why I decided to make this fan fiction, probably because I'm a weirdo? Yeah that pretty much sums it up right there. Anyways this fic is Rated Ma and has rape, violence, and all that bad crap children should not read or write, though I am a child myself . I don't care! Mentally I'm probably like 20 yrs old, Idk but I have to give out the warnings anyways. I don't think I'm going to be updating the story "2 years later" for a while. I need something else to work with and this just so happens to be it! I hope you like this. Please Read, Review, and if you want, Follow! Enjoy my people.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way, shape, or form. It's owned my Oda!

THIS IS ONLY A PROLOGUE!

It was night time and not a quiet night time at that.

The Dark sky showed of a Deep purple color with just the slightest hint of blue. The two colors were mixed so perfectly together, hugging each other tightly in the lonely air, not bearing to let go of one another. Just a tint of Gray shown through there symmetry, but it was only barely visible through the monstrous storm clouds that loomed over the familiar pirate ship.

Thunder could be heard in the far off distance from the ship roaring furiously, only waiting to meet its newly found victim known as the notorious Mugiwara Crew.

Drip

Drip

Drip

The rain started out softly but it quickly sped up, flooding the deck of the ship. As the rain picked up, so did the howling wind and lightning. Soon it was a full blown storm but there was only one person up to hear it.

The raven haired boy sat wide awake in the captain's quarters while watching the storm blow by. He sighed feeling a bit annoyed and placed his palm against his throbbing head.

The only thing he could find any solace in at the moment was watching the cold rain slide its way down the clouded window. He particularly liked doing this when he was alone in the world with not even the melody of a cheery song played by his skeleton friend to cheer him up, or the laugh of a nakama to make him smile. Those thoughts seemed foreign and outrageous to him in a situation like this. These things tended to clash with his personality, and in the least he could say that he did not like it. Perhaps the rain drops reminded him of people that brought him some sort of abstract version of company? Who knows.

His fingers clenched even tighter around his thick skull as a series of painful waves shook his head, these feelings were oh to familiar now these last couple of days.

He only had two thoughts going through his mind at that particular moment in time.

He couldn't sleep.

And he kept hearing voices that did not belong to him or any of his Nakama.

"Dammit...!" Luffy muttered to himself.

You know you want to do it.

"Just shut up!"

Why not? You should be able to get what you want, your captain remember?

"I would never hurt a nakama..."

but you do want to get what you want. And You know what that is...

"Just be quiet!"

I won't stop until you get it, I'm you so I should know, you want the same thing I do.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

You don't have to hurt her. You want her, WE want her and I won't stop until you realize that.

"I don't know what your talking about... I don't want anything more than what I already have"

But that's not true and you know it, If you don't take the chance to get her now, you'll never have her. Even if it's by force...

"But what you want isn't what I want."

But I know it's a part of what you want and you'll never get it if you don't listen to me.

"I'm not that gullible, your not me and never will be so you can give up now."

I guess I'll have to do it by force then...

And there's my Prologue! hope you enjoyed it. :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. Fainting

The next day...

Luffy sat at the kitchen table the following morning. His upper eye lids felt like they had a set of Zoro's Iron Weights attatched to them, and he could just barely hold on to a piece of meat with his tired rubber fingers. To sum it up, he felt like shit.

He attempted to bring the succulent ham leg to his mouth but his sleepiness got the best of him and it ended in a failed attempt to satisfy the sharp hunger pains that kicked him in the stomach. The food slipped from his grip and landed a top of the rest of his meat pile laying on his plate with a wet slap.

He couldn't even eat properly he was so damn tired, and this wasn't the first day it started, this has been going on for at least a good three days now with the voices and crap. it was starting to royally piss him off.

But how could he possibly tell the crew that he's been hearing a disembodied voice talk to him? They would surely think he's going crazy, and even that was something Luffy knew, so no matter what he couldn't tell them.

Luffy sighed which caught the attention of Sanji. "You feeling all right Luffy?"

Luffy scrounged up the best fake smile he could on his face and Gave a cheeky grin, Sanji thought it was almost too cheeky...

"Never better!" Luffy responded.

Sanji squinted at the obvious liar. "Luffy your not a very good liar. I know there's something wrong."

"He's right captain-San" Robin added in who had been sitting next to Luffy the whole time.

"I didn't notice you there Robin." Luffy said trying to change the subject.

"Probably because you were to tired to notice." The raven haired women said smirking, she wasn't about to let Luffy slip away that easy, it was pretty obvious something was wrong, any idiot could tell.

Luffy gulped, he didn't want to tell the others of his problems, it would only worry them, but he couldn't squirm away from the conversation to much longer.

"Yeah that storm really kept me up last night, couldn't even get a blink of sleep." Luffy said rubbing the back of his head nervously. At least the last part of what he said was true.

"Well maybe you should get looked at by chopper. Our captain can't be getting sick on us can he?" Brook said taking a sip of his morning cup of Joe." You know, just to be sure."

"No I should be fine, I'm illness proof. I've never gotten sick once in my life." Luffy said proudly, though he was still drowsy.

"You've got one super sickness proof body my man." Franky gave him a super thumbs up but quickly stuffed his mouth full of bacon. "Why don't you finish your food, you'll need the energy" he said through the thick wall of meat muffling his voice.

"I'm not very hungry today, so I think I'll pass."

To that very sentence all eyes shot over to him in utter shock to his words.

The room was silent for a good twenty second until Luffy was getting fed up with the staring. He glared through his sleepy eyes. "What?"

"Luffy you really need to go see Chopper. You never, and I mean NEVER skip a meal." Franky said in a concerned voice.

"There has to be something wrong with you if you go as far as skipping a meal, WITH MEAT." Usopp added.

Luffy groaned. "Look I'm fine guys, If it makes you happy I'll eat something Ok?"

"It feels kinda like were forcing you to eat now." Zoro said. "And that's even worse than you not eating at all."

"Well you guys were the one's who asked!" Luffy said picking up his ham leg and ripping a chunk out of it. To be honest, he was freaking starving right now but there was just too much on his mind for food. "I'll still eat."

"Whatever makes you happy man."

"Hey do any of you guys know where Nami is? She didn't ever come to breakfast." Usopp asked.

"She probably slept in, let her have her beauty sleep." Zoro told the long nosed man. "Then I won't have to deal with her for a while."

"DON'T SPEAK ILL OF MY NAMI-SMAN YOU RETARD MIRIMO!" The blond haired man barked.

"I wasn't speaking ill of her, I said I don't want her here. It's not like I was calling her names or something."

"THAT'S JUST AS BAD!"

"BE QUIET YOU TWO!" A familiar voice roared through the room. The second it passed to the crews ears, they knew exactly who it was.

Nami walked through the doorway and sat down. "I'm not here for most of breakfast and you guys start arguing, that's pathetic."

"Well she's being a bitch like usual..." Zoro muttered, though no one heard him besides Robin who was laughing at the petty argument.

Sanji quickly sprang up before the presence of his beautiful queen and bent down on one knee taking her hand. "I'M SORRY MY SWEET NAMI SWAN FOR CAUSING TROUBLE!" He cried with broken hearts in his eyes. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Whatever."

"YAY!"

"But go away and get me a cup of mikan juice along with a side of sunny side up eggs and bacon, Ok?

"HAI MY SWEET PRINCESS" The Ero cook shouted and zig zagged away to prepare his precious her food.

Nami's eyes scanned over the table to find a particular person.

"Luffy!" She said finally landing on him. "I haven't said good morning to you yet."

"You haven't said good morning to anyone yet." Zoro said casually.

"Shut up you stupid pickle. I'm talking to Luffy." She growled.

"And the bitch strikes back..."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing..."

"Good." She turned her attention back to Luffy. "So anyways-"

She stopped mid sentence immediately taking notice to Luffy's baggy eyes.

"Are you sick Luffy?!" She asked actually acting genuinely concerned for her captain.

Luffy just stared at the orange haired women, a drip of sweat rolling down the back of his neck "Umm I uhh..."

This is what Luffy had been dreading all of last night, coming face to face with his navigator. All fears quickly arose in him. Was he going to hurt her?

These last few days arose desires her never knew he had, ever sense that guy attacked him and used that strange power on him He always felt like he wanted to take her away forever and never let her out of his sight. There always seems to be this sort of yearning for Nami whenever he was around her. The absolute want of having her be his and only his constantly hung over his head and today the feeling was stronger than ever. the constant urge to pounce on her whenever she was around and just take her right there and then was so tempting, he had actually thought a few times he might go insane.

Luffy trembled in fear of his next move. Would that slight movement mean the end of his navigator? If so, he knew the loss would be from his hands and his only.

Luffy's world slowed down in his hesitation to speak. He scooted back against the wall getting as far away as possible.

"Luffy? Luffy? Can you hear me?" Nami asked attempting to approach him with as much caution as possible.

Luffy's eyes grew large at the next voice he heard.

_Want..._

"No..." He mouthed._  
_

"Luffy! snap out of it!" Zoro said shaking his shoulder.

Luffy's vision began to get blurry, and the voices around him became muffled.

_Do it..._

"No..." This time his voice came as a whisper.

"LUFFY!" Robin yelled.

The faces of his Nakama were only barely visible now. It was as if he were looking through a foggy window. He couldn't help but remember back to last night watching it rain...

His nakama were all gathered around him now.

"GO GET CHOPPER ZORO, I THINK HE'S GOING TO FAINT." He couldn't even tell who's voice it was any longer, he was to far gone.

_Now..._

Luffy's eyes drifted closed into a peaceful slumber, something he hadn't had for a long time.

The last vision he had was of the foggy window on the stormy night.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

YEAYAAS! I really think this first chapter is just pure gold, I really enjoyed writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. The dying fee

Hello to all my viewers, I hope you like this chappy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Nami asked looking down at her unconscious captain. He appeared so helpless just lying there in the vacant bed. He looked as if he could die any minute now. His lack of sleep had caused his normally toned skin to become pale and unhealthy looking, and his eyes were dark and sunken in, it scared her greatly to see her captain in such a state, though she knew he was strong both mentally and physically, he was her captain after all. but every now and then she would still check to make sure he was breathing, you know, just to be safe.

"He should be fine." The small fury doctor said pulling out his stethoscope. He placed it to Luffy's muscular chest and checked his heart beat. "Hmmmm..." He hummed. "His vitals are fine, and no sign of sickness. No fever, no nothing. I think he just hasn't gotten too much sleep lately. He just needs his rest and he'll be good as new."

The orange haired women scowled as she delicately traced over the curved scar under her captains eye with her forefinger. His skin was warn to the touch which somehow calmed her down at least a little bit for some reason. "I'm still worried though. Even after a tough battle, Luffy is never unconscious like this."

"But Luffy was unconscious for days after his fight with crocodile." Chopper said.

"Ok maybe not never, but Luffy's stronger now. Back then the idiot did lose a lot of battles. But it's been two years now and he's so much stronger. He's the strongest person I know, and I just find it strange that something as small as being tired could bring him down."

Chopper gave a heaved sigh. "Just give it time Nami, even Luffy's human no matter how monstrous he seems." He smiled, and with that the small rein dear left the the dimply lit room and headed to the deck but stopped just outside the door way for a moment.

"Maybe you should stay with him for a while, he'll need the company when he wakes up, and your the only one on the ship right now besides myself, but I'm busy."

"Where are the others?"

"They left for supplies when we stopped on the island."

"I didn't see them leave."

Chopper smirked. "Oh course not silly, you were too busy with Luffy to notice."

"Well they should of told me first! I am basically the captain when Luffy's not around." She grumbled taking a seat next to the bed. "I needed some more pencils for my maps."

"Well I'll be sure to grab some on my way back."

"Wait your leaving too?"

Chopper nodded. "I need to go get a couple new medical books, mine are out dated. And I'm going to get some medicine for Luffy."

"But I thought you said he wasn't sick?"

"It's sleeping medicine."

"Oh, ok then. Bye."

"Bye." He waved.

* * *

After Chopper left Nami sat alone in the room staring at her captain.

She felt horrible. she couldn't do a damn thing to help him him in the least bit. Nami Knew that whatever was going on with her captain, was something much more than what Chopper thought, and it has to do something with herself. From what she could tell this morning, it was her who caused Luffy to react like that.

The utter look of Panic and fear that shot through his eyes that morning shocked her to the bone. His face blatantly showed of complete terror at the sight of her mere presence, to what he was afraid of? She didn't know, but she knew it made her feel uneasy about the whole situation.

Luffy was hiding something he didn't want to tell his nakama about, something serious. He never kept secrets from his friends unless absolutely necessary, in fact it was he himself who said that nakama don't keep secrets from each other, at least not on their ship.

Maybe it wasn't her who he was afraid of. Maybe she did something that frightened him, or hurt him in some way. But Luffy's not the kind of person to just freak out about something like that, and he's open about his feelings.

She wished Luffy would come out and say what was wrong. Thinking of the possibilities is good and all, but she'd rather know the truth.

Nami looked down at her friends straw hat that was sitting on the night stand, the hat he loved so much. She drew her attention back to Luffy. The dark circle under his eyes stuck out like a soar thumb. She gave him a soft smile. It might be stupid of her to think this, but she wondered... if it was idiotic to be jealous of a hat? Sure a hats an inanimate object and all, but to Luffy, it must mean the world.

What if she meant the world to him? What would it feel like? It must feel wonderful to always be protected by him, and to always be cared for and loved. She did admit being perched up on top of his head didn't sound very fun, but to feel his lips on hers and for her to be bound into his tight yet loving embrace, would be like heaven.

Nami looked at the door making sure there was no one around, once she was completely certain that there was absolutely no one, she grabbed his straw hat and placed it on her orange haired head. She loved wearing this darn thing so much, probably because it was something he owned and the fact that it had some sort of invisible attachment to Luffy. It was like a small piece of him weaved together in the form of a yellow straw hat.

Her eyes made there way over to his face once again. She remembered back to the thought she had only a couple of minutes ago and smiled. Her pupils narrowed in on his lips. Should she do it? what if he woke up?

Nami shrugged. "I'll never now til I try."

She leaned her face in towards his inch by inch until their lips were almost brushing but quickly retreated, pulling back.

"I can't do this, he's my captain." She sigh disappointingly. "I won't take this idiots first kiss, especially when he's sleeping."

Instead she gave him a lite feathery kiss on the cheek. "There." She said pulling back. "Problem solved."

To her surprise the moment she placed her lips on his face, was the moment his eyes shot open, but Nami was to happy to notice.

"Nami?" He whispered rubbing the area a bit halfheartedly where she had kissed him.

Nami gasped. "Y-You scared me Luffy!

wait... Nami?

Luffy sprang up out of the former spot where he was laying and his back his the bed frame with a hard thud. "W-What are you doing in here? You have to leave!" He yelled, not paying much attention to the fact that she had kissed him.

"Luffy calm down!" Nami yelled grabbing hold of his shoulders. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Luffy you need to tell me what's wrong. You don't normally act this way."

Luffy was visibly shaking. He shook his head. "It's better if you didn't know."

"HA! So you admit to having a secret your not telling me."

"But Nami you don't get it I..."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Crap it's happening again..." Luffy groaned out in agony while clenching his head between the palms of his hands. He pulled viciously at the roots of his raven colored hair hoping the feeling would go away, hoping it would leave him alone.

"Aghhhhhh!" His hoarse voice rang all over the ship.

"Luffy..." Nami's eyes grew large. She was absolutely terrified, and had no idea what was going on. Was he going to die? was the only question she seemed to be able to think of at that point.

He gritted his teeth together as the Pulsating pain rang through his head all the way from the nape of his neck to his forehead. It came in short intervals each time but with each attack, the pain grew in size. He felt as if his head would burst any minute now, it was only a matter of time before he went insane.

It slowly spreed in a matter of seconds, almost like a disease, Pain began to surface in all parts of his body now. His skin felt like he was laying on a bed of fire, being cooked alive.

_This is the last time, if you don't do it now. You'll have no choice the next time I arise._

Luffy smirked. "I already told you, I will never hurt a nakama..." He whispered through labored gasp._  
_

_I guess your decision has been made then._

"I G-Guess so" _  
_

As quickly as it began, it ended. The pressure that felt as though it was building up in his head, was released and all pain dispersed. His skin cooled down and he no longer felt like he was in a bath of fire.

He failed to notice his orange haired navigator, who had her arms wrapped around his torso into a tight embrace. Her face was buried within the confines of his neck.

A couple silent moments passed before she said anything. She removed her face from his sweaty body and looked upwards into his gaze. Her brown eyes were already overflowing with salty tears.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Why are you crying Nami?"

"I-I didn't know what to do. You looked like you were in so much pain and I just stood there like an idiot watching. I thought you were going to die."

Luffy gave an even bigger smile. "And you think I can die? Never."

Nami gave a small giggle. "You better not go dying on me!"

"I won't." He said wiping a stray tear away from her cheek.

"Oh and in case you didn't know. Dying now has a fee of 5 million belli."

* * *

Well I thought that was a successful chapter, don't you? I hope you liked it so please

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Goodbye to Luffy as we know him now

Hey my peoplez, Hope you enjoy this chapter!** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Luffy didn't speak of what happened that day to any one, not even Nami who was there when it happened. Whenever she asked what was wrong he would say he was fine, and not to worry, and then would quickly make his way out of the room. His words didn't help get her though, in fact, it only made her worry more. The fact that he was keeping something serious from his nakama was enough to keep her up at night, ensuring she wouldn't get much sleep.

* * *

Luffy only got worse and worse by the days. He would avoid Nami at all cost going through even extreme measures to get away from her. He couldn't even barely stand to be around her for the slightest of time, maybe a couple minutes at most, until a familiar urge started to surface, then that was it. He only talked to Nami for a little while each day to keep the suspicion down among his nakama. Nami was aware of the act he was pulling and thought this to be strange for her usually energetic, open captain. It scared her to know that she was the cause of his problems. She was the cause for his drastic personality change. And worst of all, She was the cause for the visible pain in his onyx orbs. Yet none of this surprised her after the ordeal from a few days ago, none at all. Her main concern at this point was to help Luffy at any cost.

His complexion looked even more weary as the days dragged on. Hid eyelids folded and sagged and The black circles that were once there, darkened and hallowed out to a ghostly appearance. Every one of his movements had a zombie like sway to them now. He was deprived of badly needed sleep, this time because of the constant fear that he would hurt his navigator in his slumber. The sheer thought of hurting her in anyway kept him wide awake every night with blood shot eyes, anticipating for sunshine to peak its way into the sky. This gave him at least a small shimmer of hope that he could go on to the next day and maintain a small strand of what was left of his stability. He never did like being alone, and at night he was always alone in his barren room, the strange voice only made him feel uncomfortable in the environment around him, even more than he already did. everything seemed out of reached and abnormal to his grasp. his hand couldn't quite fit around the things around him, which made him feel different from the rest of his nakama, it made him feel isolated. Luffy was sharing these horrible fears and feelings with no one but himself, it was a living nightmare seeping it's way from his conscious. It terrified him to know what could happen if he were to give in to the voice's demands.

if his fears became reality.

The condition he was in at this point only put more pressure on his being, and the truth of how bad his condition really was, was something that he couldn't avoid any more. It was starting to catch up with him now.

It wasn't much longer before his sanity snapped into two.

* * *

"I'm worried about Luffy." Nami folded her hands and lowered her head. "There's something majorly wrong with him."

"We know navigator-san, We've been watching him these last couple days. All of us have."

"True." Zoro muttered. "He won't eat, he won't leave him room, he won't do anything."

"He's talked to me a couple times." Usopp said.

Chopper raised his hoof. "Me to."

Franky raised an eye brow. "About what?"

"About sleeping medicine. I started out giving him some but I came into his room 2 days ago and noticed that he'd been taking 3 times more that the recommended dosage so I took them away from him and he came back yesterday asking if I had anything stronger than the other stuff. I told him that he needed to try and sleep on his own because obviously the medicine wasn't working. After that he just left and I haven't seen him sense."

"No wonder. A couple days ago I heard him throwing up in the bathroom." Franky said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?" Nami exclaimed.

"I did! I told Chopper. That was the reason Chopper checked to see how much medicine he was taking."

Nami ripped her gaze to the dear. "Why didn't YOU tell anyone?"

"He didn't want me too! I was checking up on him every once in a while to make sure he was ok"

Nami sighed. This was getting confusing. "I'm just worried."

Brook placed a boney hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Luffy-san is going to be fine. He's our captain after all. Yohohoho!"

"But that doesn't explain why he's been avoiding Nami." Usopp said. "When he fainted a couple days ago, it was when you started talking to him."

"I know that." Nami sighed. "When I was also on the ship alone with him something happened."

"What?"

"He woke up from his sleep and demanded that I get away from him. And then, the weirdest thing happened. He started to talk to himself and the next minute he was holding his head in pain screaming."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Sanji asked.

"He asked me not to, but I can't lie to you guys."

"What was he saying?"

"I actually wrote down everything he said immediately after it happened." Nami pulled out a small note pad from her pocket and handed it to the blond man. He flipped through the pages as he read them out loud.

'_Crap it's happening again, I already told you, I will never hurt a nakama, I Guess so.' _Sanji cringed. "This sounds like he's talking to someone to me."

"And when he told you to get away, he was trying to protect you from something." Robin frowned deeply. "Or rather, someone."

"This has obviously happened more than once considering he said 'it's happening again.' Zoro said.

"Maybe when he fainted the first time?" Brook proposed.

"Probably, and most likely other times we're not aware of."

"What are we going to do about it?" Chopper asked.

"We don't know what it is yet, so we really can't do anything. He could be going crazy, who knows."

"We can't let him suffer though!" Chopper cried out with tears in his eyes.

Nami walked up to the little furry animal and took him into her arms. "Once we get to the next island, we'll ask around to see if we can find some answers, ok. She smiled warmly at him.

Chopper shook his head up and down while wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Hai."

"good."

"Nami." Robin said walking up to her close nakama. "Make sure your careful around Luffy Ok?"

"Don't worry, I will be."

* * *

Little did they know, but a certain tired captain had been listening in on their conversation.

"Dammit." Luffy slammed his fist into the wall. they knew now what he was trying to hide, it was only a matter of time before they knew everything.

_Tonight there will be another storm. no one will hear you when you sneak into her room and take what you want. All noise will be drowned out by thunder and lightning._

"I'm not going to let you take over tonight."

_Your going to be too weak to fight back. Even if you get a little bit of sleep, you'll still be too weak to fight me._

"I'm never too weak for anything bastard! I won't hurt my navigator"

_The girl your in love with is so weak. With a power such as yours, you could take whatever you want, even her._

"She not an object, you can't just take her! She has a free will."_  
_

_That won't matter to you at all later on tonight. You'll be so convinced on making her yours, you'll forget about me. But that's just what I want._

"What are you planning?"

_If you really want to know I'll tell you the name of the game. I want that head of yours monkey D Luffy, and the bounty along with it. After tomorrow night there will be nothing left of who you are now. Your prime motive will be to get what you want by all means necessary. you want to be the pirate king? Well you may certainly try but the way you do it is what counts most. If you die before you even get to Raftel then I guess it will mean the end to you. Let's just say were going to play a game of. 'Twisted Desires.' and who ever comes out alive in the end of this game,_

_wins._

* * *

The crew one by one filled out of the kitchen. Zoro had been the first one to step foot out side the door.

immediately he noticed the familiar cry of his captain along with the sound of a limp body hitting the floor.

"LUFFY!?" The green haired swords man yelled, eyes scanning the perimeter of the ship desperately in search for his body, the rest of the crew followed after him. Finally he found him and ran close to his side.

"LUFFY!?" He yelled once again.

His own gaze met with the eyes of his captain as Luffy mouthed one last word before his lids drifted shut. The fighting flame that had been dancing in his eyes burnt out quickly, like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over it, leaving only the charred wet remains that once was Luffy's sanity. Now gone completely.

"Nami"

* * *

Well that was a good chapter right? I think Ima get a lot of people who like this chapter. this was the chapter leading up to One of the biggest events of this story. Until next time viewers. bye bye!** Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. This can't be Luffy

It's almost time

Soon you'll wake up.

But it won't be the person you were before waking up.

You'll be in control,

But at the same time you won't.

Desires are tempting .

In the midst of your constant want, it will turn into need,

Then you won't be able to stop yourself anymore.

The cravings will devour your body whole into its endless pit.

Right and wrong will not matter in your world.

Once you lose sense of this value, all is left behind.

One's own conscious is the decipherer of this.

So tell me Monkey D Luffy,

What is it you really want?

Fuming storm clouds rolled in over the nearly invisible horizon, inching their way closer to the ship.

The room was only lit with what little light the outside world reflected from the moon.

He sat up from his overwhelming warmth and peeled away the blankets clinging to his skin from sweat and carelessly flung it to the cool Adam's wood floor.

He appeared to be in the infirmary from the looks of it.

"It's almost time." He muttered to himself leaning against the head board of the bed.

Why should he have cared from the start?

"I wasted perfectly good time I could have spent sleeping, trying to prevent the inevitable."

It didn't matter anymore, he would get what he wanted. He was captain after all.

He peered down at his hands with squinted eyes, the hands that would do the act he had been dreading for days. He blinked a couple times.

Was this him?

There was a sense of loss to this new him. He had lost something that seemed important to him before his slumber. He knew what it was, but had he forgotten the feeling of having it with him? There had been so many conflicting emotions lingering in his body before, but now, he felt at ease. Nothing threatened him anymore. Where had the overwhelming urge to protect his nakama go? Suddenly it seemed as if those feelings were drained from his soul like a wet rage getting rung out.

His fingers gingerly folded together into a fist, letting the air slip through his fingers.

He knew what he wanted, and he would get it.

A small smirk played on his lips as he craned his neck to check the clock.

11:00 Pm.

It had even started storming now.

He had failed to notice this before though because of the thoughts clouding his mind.

Every One was asleep now, aside from Robin who was up in the Crows nest watching for enemy ships nearby.

Luffy quietly got up from his bed and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it with a small click and as silently as a mouse, he tip toed out into the hall way.

The storm was now screaming from every direction with water droplets falling from the sky like little needles stabbing anything in their way, to the point where he could clearly hear the rain drops thumping against the surface of the ship.

Nami's room was just a door away from his own.

Once inside Luffy Looked around for the familiar orange headed women. His eyes scanned over the pitch black darkness where he quickly spotted her sleeping figure.

"Good, she's here." He whispered to himself. He walked right up to the foot of her bed, but saw her stir a bit and stopped dead in his tracks.

"who's there?"

Luffy's mind froze.

"Is that you robin?" She sat up in bed.

Luffy ignored her questions and proceeded. He walked up to the side of her bed, this time he was only inches away from her.

"I said who's there!" Nami said glaring into the darkness at the blotchy figure.

…

No response came out.

She attempted to scoot away, but Luffy sprang out and grabbed her arm before she could.

Nami eyes grew large at her sudden realization. With a slight shimmer of light from the window, she could clearly depict who it was. Her body eased up a bit as she sighed.

"Oh it's just you Luffy. What are you doing in my room at this time of night?"

His grip tightened around her wrist.

"Luffy?"

Want…

He pinned down her other arm.

"This isn't funny Luffy! Stop!"

Nami tried to squirm away but Luffy shoved his knee between her legs, trapping her there, and immobilizing her limbs.

"Luffy, what are you doing? You're hurting my wrists!" She exclaimed, noticing the continuing pressure strangling the circulation to her hands.

"Your mine Nami." He spoke in a low voice, a voice that was rarely ever used by him.

"What?! Luffy let me… mmm!" Her voice was cut short by Luffy's lips forcibly capturing her own.

Nami's head went blank as he attempted to infiltrate her mouth, but on instinct, she was quick to react by clamping her lips shut. Luffy growled in protest to this. His grip on her hands tightened immensely, putting in little to no effort whatsoever to be gentle in the least bit. Her eyes tore open as bolt of pain pulsed up her arm.

She knew what would happen if he didn't stop.

Her eyes begged for mercy, but to no avail, it only seemed as though his grip strengthened.

Another wave of pain rippled through her arm, again and again, gnawing

After what seemed like minutes of agonizing pain, her mind finally went overboard as a she heard a large crack, she not only could hear it though, but could feel it even more as it made her whole right arm erupt in pain. It left like someone had taken a pair of scissors to every single nerve in her body starting from her shoulder down, and shredded them like paper. That was the drawing point that sent her over the cliff.

Nami's lips finally parted as a shrilled but muffled scream rang from her throat. Luffy smirked into the kiss, and took the liberty to rush right in and take what he wanted.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she silently watched her captain do as he pleased with her mouth, knowing from that point on that if she were to object to this treatment, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

What was he doing?

This couldn't be Luffy, right?

Luffy pushed forward in his attempts to go further. He leaned his head in more, clamping Nami's back down to the mattress and her head to the pillow. He tore his lips away from her own and bit down at a section of skin on her neck hard, not realizing how hard he had actually bit her, but at the same time not caring. Nami yelped out at the sudden intrusion to her neck. "Luffy that hurts, stop!" she yelled, but he wasn't listening to a word of what she said. Instead Luffy lapped at the spot which he had bit at with his tongue, tasting the blood that leaked from the fleshy newly formed wound he had left. Nami groaned out in pain. "Please Luffy, you need to stop this."

He brought his lips away from the raw spot and sat up on her mid-section, momentarily taking his hands away from her wrist.

To Nami it felt wonderful to have her wrist free, for at least a little while. She tried moving her right hand but only managed to slightly move her fingers. She knew immediately that her wrist was broken, but she couldn't worry about that now. Nami looked up at her captain who was taking off his yellow sash that he always wore.

This was her chance to get away. Nami peered over at the side of her bed. It was dark, but she could see a bit of light gleaming off of her clima tact. She looked back up to Luffy who was still fiddling to get his sash off. It was now or never.

The orange haired women inched her hand over to her weapon, starring back and forth between it and Luffy. She quickly grabbed it and tried shoving Luffy off of her with it, but he quickly blocked the attack with his hand, ripping the clima tact away from her.

Nami's pupils went small.

"Did you honestly think that would work Nami?" He grinned. "Your mine."

He swung back the clima and whacked her in the face with it. Blood flew from her mouth and nose as she got thrown back into the head board of the bed, smacking her skull against it.

For a moment she couldn't see nothing but stars and lots of blackness, but her vision quickly cleared up. In fear that he would hit her again she brought her arms over her head and shielded her face. Her body was shaking and she couldn't help but feel even more tears clouding her vision. "S-STOP IT LUFFY!" She cried out. "I THOUGHT WE WERE NAKAMA!"

Luffy shoved Nami back down to the mattress, with the sash in his hands. He flipped Nami around onto her stomach and bound her wrist together, making sure there wouldn't even be a chance that she could get away; all the while Nami was kicking and screaming the whole time.

Nami clamped her eyes shut in shear desperation. There was nowhere to just crawl up and hide to get away from this. She knew exactly what was about to happen, but managed to shove that fear into the back of her mind in hopes that maybe this is just a bad dream, or maybe just a bad joke. Why would Luffy be doing something like this though? He wouldn't hurt a nakama. This couldn't be him, This wasn't him.

"Luffy, save me!"

_This is good…. You're finally getting what you want Monkey D. Luffy._

* * *

And that is the end of the chapter! What is the reason for Luffy's drastic change? Could this really be him? Or is it someone else!

**R and R people! R and R!**

**Too be continued...**

**I don't know if this is such a good chapter though... If I get some bad reviews I might remake it. and I know Luffy seems really cruel right now but I have a good reason for it... I can't say it yet though! I'll update soon.**


	6. I never wanted this

I hope you enjoy this chappy! **REVIEW GOAL: 49 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

* * *

"Want…" Luffy hissed under his breath, plopping Nami back over onto her back. Her body weighed down on her injured wrists making her wince in pain.

The orange haired women glared into his eyes searching for her captain, searching for even a small shimmer of hope that he was there, but found no such thing. To say the least, she was glade that this wasn't him in control, but was scared at the same time. It was obvious where this was going, she couldn't ignore that any longer. If she didn't do something now, _Luffy was going to rape her._

Nami mentally cringed at connecting those two words, Luffy and rape. It seemed completely absurd to think of him doing something like that to a nakama, this was her captain she was speaking of; but the fact that it was about to happen in only a matter of minutes, was undeniable now. This wasn't a joke, this wasn't a dream, this was the truth, and it was painfully real.

"Luffy, you're not in your right mind right now! Let me go!"

Luffy ignored her desperate pleas for him to stop; he was only really focused on one thing at the moment, and that was removing her clothing. He peered down at her pajamas through half lidded eyes. She was wearing a pink T shirt and a pair of white shorts. "Delicious" was the only word he could find in his head to describe the sight before him, and he could feel his pants tighten up a bit against his skin just at the mere image. She was quite literally, perfect in every single way he could think of, and he didn't want to share that treasure with anyone. Nami was his and his only.

Only his eyes could see her like this. Only his ears could hear her sweet voice. Only his hands could touch her body: and only he himself could be hers.

Luffy clawed at the fabric of her shirt. He took hold of it at the collar and tore down.

"LUFFY!"

It ripped in one long tear, leaving nothing left to cover her nude chest. Her breasts were now exposed to her captain for his eyes to see. The cool air came down on her almost instantaneously, hitting her skin like a thin blanket of snow. The sweat that clung to her body from the struggle she had made earlier, felt as though it froze to her skin when met by the air around her. It sent small chills up her spine like a bolt of lightning, traveling its way all over her abdomen, making goose bumps arise and her nipples to harden.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" She screamed kicking up her feet hoping maybe she could get him off. All attempts to get away failed though. She was completely trapped.

Maybe someone would hear her from their room. Hopefully Robin was still awake. Nami lifted her head a bit and peered over to the window to see if it was almost morning. Sanji usually got up at 5 O'clock to make breakfast. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that it was still completely dark out, and It was storming horribly outside; she hadn't even noticed. No one was going to be able to hear over so much noise going on, not even Robin who always seemed to know about everything that went on around the ship. Bitter Tears made their way into her eyes yet again. Nami slammed her head back down to her pillow in frustration. Was this really about to happen? Was she really about to be raped by her own captain, her own nakama?

Only seconds had gone by and she didn't even notice that Luffy had token her shorts off already, she was too busy looking for a way to escape from this living nightmare.

Big fat tears broke free from her eyes as she screamed out yet again. "S-stop it, what's wrong with you Luffy?!"

Luffy grabbed the hem of her under wear and yanked down. They slowly slid down her slender legs and past her feet. Before she knew it, they were all the way off, laying somewhere on the floor along with the rest of her clothing.

Nami couldn't help but turn red in the cheeks as he stared down at her, scanning her almost, from head to toe.

"Why aren't you saying anything Luffy?!" Nami screamed, thrashing about on the bed.

Luffy simply stared at her with a blank expression. He was so far lost in a lust filled haze it was hard to comprehend what she was saying anymore. He was only minutes away from claiming what was his, nothing mattered right here and now other than the newly found instinct deep inside of his core that fed off of these feelings Nami gave him. Even her struggling was a sight to behold. Her sweaty naked body rubbing against his own, Her large breast and curvy figure, and Her long orange locks of hair draping perfectly over her shoulders and sprawling out on the bed only to have any small strand of light be reflected off of it. She was so desirable in all ways. Only a short while ago he had been trying to fight these desires, but now fulfilling them was his only goal at the moment. Not an ounce of resentment lingered in his body now, and his want had mutated into something different, He not only wanted Nami anymore, he needed her.

Luffy groaned out at feeling his concealed member rub against the inner of her thigh. He desperately began to unbutton his jean shorts, wanting to free the source of his pleasure out. He carefully made sure to stay atop of her legs so she couldn't move much.

Nami's eyes narrowed in on what he was doing, it was still too dark to see all the way. They shot wide open when she realized that he was unbuttoning his pants. This was the final act that would fall into place before what she dreaded most happened. Her mouth gaped open in terror as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "HEEEEEELPPP!"

Luffy managed to free his erect member completely. He took the time to position her legs in place just before placing his penis at her entrance.

"Luffy you can't do this! This isn't right and you know it! Please… just let me go…" She pleaded.

He placed his hands tightly around her waist.

Nami's head blacked out at that moment. This was going to take place weather she liked it or not. Nothing was going to stop him. No one was going to come to her rescue like usual. Her Luffy was somewhere lost in the back of the man in front of hers mind. It was her captain's body, yet it didn't feel like it. Her captain always had a gentle touch when it came to nakama, but this felt forced all the way. How could something like this happen?

She only wanted the man she loved most back.

Luffy thrust forward in one long swipe making him moan out. Everything in his way was forcibly ripped through. He was immediately met with an overwhelming warmth and tightness encasing his shaft. It felt so amazing to be inside her.

Nami wasn't even given the chance to scream out before he painfully thrust his way back in. She arched her back away from the bed and let out a blood curdling cry while her terrified eyes went wild. Tears didn't even threaten to fall; they came out instantaneously like they had been waiting for this to happen. It felt like he was going to tear her in half.

Luffy's hand snaked up and grabbed at her breast, squeezing it, and twirling the pink nub between his fingers.

"L-Luffy, it hurts!" She moaned out forcing the words through each gasp. She threw her head back. "Y-you're too big, stop!"

Luffy groaned out in an exasperated breath. Nami could tell just how much he was enjoying this, yet he had no idea how much agony it was causing her.

Nami's stomach was boiling like lava. Whenever he thrust in, it was like a knife would surge its way through her abdomen, viciously cutting at whatever happened to be in its path. Her insides were getting stirred to no end every time he shoved into her. It felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside out.

Waves of pleasure surged through his body like the blood that pumped through his veins, pleasure in its finest form that attacked his inner core with small sparks of bliss, making his head turn fuzzy as he indulged in his own enjoyment. Her hot walls cradled his member with its sweet moistness, making it a bit easier to push inside with each thrust.

Luffy yelped out in satisfaction as he could feel his peak arising. Her inner walls only seemed to tighten around him even more as his member grew bigger.

Nami couldn't find her voice any longer; it was somewhere lost amongst her mind and every other sane part of her head, yet tears still continued to fall though every pulse of suffering and damage her body took, and she could taste them leaking from her bloodshot eyes uncontrollably. She couldn't seem to feel the top part of her legs any longer, they only continued to go numb along with her own vision going dark; Hazy is how you could describe it.

"Fuck!" Luffy called out. He was almost there, just a few more thrust.

Nami's eyes slowly began to drift close. Her body's tenseness started to unravel as her limbs went limp.

This was good, the pain would stop now.

Luffy took his final push releasing everything he had built up, and spurting it deep inside of her. He gave a heaved sigh. All pressure let up on his insides as he stared down at his navigator with dazed eyes.

His onyx orbs shot open at the sight.

There was blood; Blood everywhere.

Nami's blood.

What had he done? Luffy hesitantly looked even lower, dreading what he may find. His eyes met his member still resting inside of her body, with red and white mixed fluid leaking from her torn insides. The fluids even seemed to drench his blue jean shorts.

He wanted to throw up at the mere sight. Luffy quickly but gently pulled out, as he did, even more liquids leaked from her body which made him cringe in disgust at himself even more for what he had.

"No…" He silently cried coving his face with his hands in shame. How could he have done this? He was a monster…

Luffy stared up at his nakama's face. She looked like a mess. Her orange hair was astray, her skin was pale, and she looked incredibly tired, yet even through all of what he had done to her, he could still see her eyes partially open.

"Nami!" He called out, shakily grabbing her and taking her body into his arms. Tears leaked from his eyes as he embraced her, yet he knew he didn't have the right to touch her anymore, after what he had done. "Oh god, I-I'm sorry Nami!" He cried holding her face to his chest. He knew sorry wasn't going to fix what he had done, but what was he supposed to say after something like this? He felt completely guilty, nothing would be able to fix that feeling in his chest.

Nami smiled warmly. Her body hurt all over but she didn't care at the moment, it was really luffy who was hugging her, which was enough to make her happy. "Luffy" She whispered snuggling her face within his grasp just before her eyes closed completely.

Luffy realized she had fallen unconscious and quickly untied her arms. He knew her wrist must have been pretty bad, but didn't expect what he discovered when he actually looked at them. His eyes gaped open at the images that flooded his head, filling themselves with tears on sight. Her wrists were uncoated with injuries all the way around. Blackish blue marks mixed together to make bruises and the sash he had so tightly used to keep her hands behind her back, dug deep into her skin leaving it raw and a bit bloody. Luffy gritted his teeth, He could only feel utter hatred and loathe towards himself for doing something like this, he let the voice take over, and it ended in him hurting one of his nakama.

"I never wanted this…"

Luffy wrapped Nami in a blanket and picked up her body.

He carefully began carrying her to the door. Choppers room was probably the best place to bring her. Luffy grabbed for the door handle but was stopped by a familiar voice.

_You managed to break free from my grasp, but that won't be the case next time. It's not a matter of if it happens again; it's just a matter of when…_

* * *

**This was an interesting chapter... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. Remembering

It was the next morning…

Every one sat silently in the kitchen; no one dare even touch their food, not even their captain.

Chopper walked into the room, and everyone immediately drew their attention to him wanting to know of Nami's condition. Luffy only stared at the ground in shame. No one beside Chopper and Robin knew what happened yesterday, yet it was only a matter of time before he had to tell them.

"Is Nami ok?" Sanji asked worried. "What happened to her?"

The crew had only been given the information that she was badly injured, nothing else.

Chopper's eyes narrowed away from them, he briefly looked at Luffy and then to Robin. She simply nodded at him to tell everything.

"S-She has several injuries that have been inflicted to her body. Her right wrist is completely shattered, her left wrist is fractured, she has a minor fracture in her jaw, 2 broken ribs, 6 stitches in her neck from what looks like a bite mark, and a cracked pelvis. Her body is bruised all over, especially around her waist and wrist. She also…." Chopper stopped midsentence.

"What?" Zoro asked .

"She…. Was raped."

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief besides the members of the crew who had already known.

"Her…" Chopper paused trying to find the correct word to use. "'Area' was badly torn on the inside and out. It was hard to stop the hemorrhaging and she lost a lot of blood, I don't know is she's going to be fine, I'll have to see how she progresses.

Luffy could feel tears pooling in his eyes at hearing just how much he had hurt her. He didn't deserve to ever look at her again, nor did he have the right to love her. What he did wasn't love in the least bit, it was just sick and cruel.

Sanji pounded his fist to the table in anger "WHAT?" he screech, his eyebrows furrowing together in madness. "WE NEED THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS AND MAKE THEM PAY."

Sanji could feel his body shaking. Someone had violated his Nami-swan and hurt her. Whoever was responsible for it would pay. He just wished he would have been there to save her from the sick bastards clutches.

"Now hold on Blondie, Luffy was the one who found her." Zoro said looking over to his captain. "Did you see who did it Luffy?"

Luffy looked up at Robin with pleading eyes, he didn't know what to tell them, nor did he know what to tell Nami once she woke up.

Robin looked down at him with sympathy striking her warm blue pupils. "Luffy, you have to tell them."

After what Luffy had told her a while ago, she knew just what pain he must have been feeling. Hurting a nakama was the worst thing in the world in the eyes of someone like Luffy, especially when it's the person you love most you're hurting. She honestly didn't know what to think of the voice Luffy had told her about. When he said the voice took over after he fell unconscious, he became a "different person" as in it was not his wishes to hurt her, but it somehow happened anyways.

Luffy simply nodded to this, it was only fair that he didn't keep this a secret from the rest of his nakama, But before he spoke, Robin did something to keep Sanji quiet for the time being.

"_De Fluer!" _ She yelled crossing her arms together only to summon a bunch of limbs breaching out from the ground and grabbing onto Sanji's feet.

"Oi! What are you doing Robin-Chwan!" He called out as the arms dragged him to the floor and over to the wall where she pinned him down as tightly as she could.

Robin glanced over at him. "Keeping you quiet." She said as hand slapped over his mouth, nullifying any protest to stop.

"Why'd you do that?" Usopp questioned.

"So he doesn't attack Luffy." Robin quickly said taking a seat at the table. "Tell them now Luffy." She said leaving a confused Usopp and a squirming Ero-Cook.

Luffy took in a deep breath and hesitantly spoke "I-I did it."

"Did what Luffy?" Usopp asked with raised eyebrows.

Luffy's hand clenched into fist as he began trembling furiously.

His voice was shaky and his throat dry "I-I was the one who hurt her." He choked out. Luffy raised his head up only to be met by several shocked faces, the faces of his nakama.

Usopp sprang from his set with a look of utter disbelief tainting his features. "What are you saying Luffy? You don't have to blame yourself for this, it was an-"

"NO!" He screamed lurching his body forward; he smacked his palms to the Adam wood floor with great force as he did so. His nails dug at the strong material in his pain and sorrow, causing some of his nervous energy to drain away, making him able to speak a bit more clearly now.

"You don't get it." He spoke simply as a tear clouded his vision. He roughly wiped it away with his palm, but another one came falling down, and another, and yet another, until he couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. They came down in heavy droplets falling to the ground with loud plops. Crying in front of his nakama was one of the worst feelings in the world, especially when he knew he looked so pitiful in their eyes. He could feel the burn of their sympathy weighing down on him, and leaking through his flesh like a bucket of hot boiling water getting dumped over his skin. It was a terrible feeling to lay burden to.

"I hurt her! I'm the one who did those things to her!" He screamed out. Images from last night flashed through his mind once again, like it had many other times in these past couple hours, but now in the presence of his nakama it made him feel even guiltier all over again. Like they had caught him red handed in the disgusting act. These dark thoughts were only tormenting his head with all the pain and suffering he had caused Nami.

The crew sat in silence for the longest time, until Luffy began to speak again. "I don't know why I did it…"

Sanji immediately began to scream his head off, fighting against Robins arms to get away. He wanted to strangle him so badly.

"Luffy bro, why would you do something like that? You have to be joking right?" Franky questioned.

Luffy just shook his head. "I'm not joking, I really did it and…. I don't know why. Someone kept telling me to do it, and after I fell unconscious yesterday…. I woke up and felt like a completely different person. I don't know what came over me but…. I let it take over and now… I hurt one of my nakama."

Zoro sighed. "What do you mean 'someone'?"

"He means the thing that's been bothering him these past couple of days." Brook spoke taking a drink of his tea. "It's pretty obvious that there's something wrong."

Usopp gave a weak grin. "Whatever this is, I'm sure it wasn't you who was in control. There has to be an explanation because for as long as I've known you Luffy, you would never do something like this to a nakama."

Luffy looked up and gave him a fake smile, though Usopp could see through it pretty easily. "It's good to hear that you still have some faith in me, but yesterday… that was me in control. I did that on my own free will; it was like the voice could make be believe what it was saying, it told me that it knew I wanted to do it and after so many days without any rest, I finally cracked. I didn't ever really want to hurt Nami."

After hearing what Luffy had said, he stopped struggling all together. Usopp was right, even though his captain was a complete idiot most of time, he would never intentionally hurt a nakama. This couldn't be his fault.

Robin peered over to Sanji. "If you promise you won't hurt Luffy, I'll let you go. I can see that you understand the circumstances now."

Sanji nodded to her request and was immediately let free from her clutches as her arms retreated.

Sanji stood up and dusted himself off. He looked down to Luffy and smiled at him pulling out a cigarette. "I believe you captain. I don't think you would ever hurt Nami like that."

This time Luffy managed to give him somewhat of a heartfelt grin. "It's good to know you of all people believe me. Thanks"

Sanji nodded as he walked over to an open chair and sat down.

"So what else did this 'voice' tell you captain-san?" Robin asked pulling out a tablet and pencil. "I may be able to do some research, but I think everyone else should leave for the time being."

Robin shoed the rest of the crew away besides for captain-san, she had a lot of questions for him.

Later that night….

Nami's eyes fluttered open from her slumber. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed exactly where she was.

"The infirmary."

"Hai." Chopper said walking up to her form nowhere.

"Oh I didn't notice you there chopper." She smiled at him. "What am I doing in here?"

Choppers eyes gaped open a bit in shock. "You mean you don't remember?"

Nami shook her head. "No, not at all. Did the crew get into a fight or something?"

"No….. it wasn't that…."

"Then what?"

Chopper looked away nervously. "Nami I can't tell you, you're going to have to find out for yourself. I think you have short term memory loss right now. It all should come back to you soon enough." He said turning around and walking to the door. A spark of fear lit up in his small body. He hoped that no matter what, she wouldn't have to remember at all. It would be better for everyone.

"I'll be back soon."

"Bye…"

Nami sat in her bed silently. Why would he keep what happened a secret? Did something bad happen? If so why couldn't she remember? Nami had so many questions, but knew that whatever she wanted to know, would have to be gradually discovered by her own self.

She sighed pushing herself up out of bed into an upright position. A surge of pain jolted up her whole body, making her yelp out and fall back down to the bed.

"Fuck…" She muttered to herself rubbing her abdomen. She could see why Chopper wanted her to find out for herself…

Nami slowly but surely drug herself out of bed. Every step sent trickles of pain everywhere, but she knew that she had to check the log pose, which if she remembered correctly, she left it in Her bedroom.

Nami limped her way to her bedroom where she looked for the log pose and found it sitting upon her night stand.

"There it-" Nami's voice hitched in her throat. There was blood,

Blood all over her mattress.

Her eyes shot open wide.

What the hell happened?

Why did this scene feel so familiar?

Nami walked up and brushed her hand over the blood stain. Her mind felt fuzzy at the moment, but something was coming up and it was coming up fast. Memories washed over her like a wave engulfing something in water. Everything at once hit her like a giant rock to the head.

She remembered.

* * *

I thought this chapter was bad... :( but you can tell me what you think in a review! **SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Reassuring

Luffy had told Robin everything the voice had said to him and it ended in him being chained up in his bedroom for the time being with Sanji and Zoro posing as guards.

Luffy sighed. It wasn't that he was mad that he was chained up, not at all; in fact they had a good reason to restrain him. It was the fact that they had to restrain him in the first place. It only proved that he didn't have much self-control, and he knew that oh to well by this point. He hurt a nakama without even batting an eye, and he had given in to the thing he was trying to resent most. Luffy cringed as he remembered the voices last words to him.

_You managed to break free from my grasp, but that won't be the case next time. It's not a matter of if it happens again; it's just a matter of when._

Those few words were enough to turn every single one of the thoughts floating in his head against him. It terrorized his mind to no end. When would it take over again? Which one of his nakama would he attack next? There was an endless flurry of questions he couldn't solve. Would he even have the power to stop it before it happens? Yesterday he broke free after he had realized what he had done, but that was just it. He had already hurt Nami before he realized his mistake; no apology could make up for that.

Not once in his life had he ever regretted anything he had done, but now, he just wished he could erase everything that happened yesterday, like it never happened at all.

But In reality, he knew wishing for the past to be undone was stupid. History was history, and it was set in stone, even an idiot like he knew that much. Sitting around moping about it wouldn't make anything better. He may not be able to pick up all the pieces to the shattered mirror that was once a great nakamaship, but he could at least try to replace the pieces missing.

Nami may not ever forgive him, but she had every right in the world not to. If carrying around that hatred towards him meant her happiness, than he would gladly accept it with a smile on his face.

"Zoro, do you think Nami hates me now?" Luffy asked, his blood shot eyes looking up at him for at least a few reassuring words. Zoro peered down to him. Desperation was written on every single inch of his face and he couldn't help but cringe a bit in pity for his captain.

"You'll have to ask her that yourself when she wakes up, but I doubt it."

"Ah." Luffy simply stated. He looked down. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For answering me honestly."

Zoro grinned "What kind of a first mate would I be if I wasn't honest to my captain? Don't worry Luffy, things are gonna turn out fine."

Luffy smiled at him. "Right."

Or at least he hoped.

"Where's Robin?"

"She went to do some research in the town, but she didn't tell me where she was going exactly." Sanji answered taking a deep puff from his cigarette. "I probably should have gone with her."

Zoro sighed. "I hope Robin finds out what's wrong soon, before she left she told me the log pose would reset in a few days."

"She's the only one who knows how to navigate besides Nami." Luffy said.

"And even at that, Robin-chwans no expert." Sanji added noticing the door swing open a bit, just enough so for a small body to squeeze through. "Is Nami-swan alright?" He asked immediately knowing who it was walking in.

"She's fine." Chopper spoke stuffing the pen he was holding onto into his pocket. "But she can't remember anything."

"What? Nothing at all?" Luffy asked, concern clearly etched onto his face.

"Just of last night; she's also awake now, but I'm sure she's probably going to be tired."

"Why can't she remember anything?!" Luffy exclaimed gritting his teeth together. His arms stiffened against the chains that were holding him back from leaping out, which he wanted to do so much right now. If it weren't for the restraints, he probably would be dashing off to Nami's room to check on her without a second thought to it.

"Her mind has forgotten of the traumatic event that occurred last night in order to save her the mental stress of having to deal with the painful event, and in other words, repressed memories."

"What is that, Amnesia? Speak English Chopper!"

Chopper sighed. "No, it's not Amnesia. In simpler terms it means that what happened yesterday is too much pain for her mind to take, so her mind blocked it out."

Luffy heart ripped into two pieces to these words. "So you're saying that what I did was so bad, that she can't even remember it?" Luffy asked, his eyes filled to the brim with seemingly never-endless sorrow.

"Well…." Chopper paused trying to find the words to say. "If you think about it, it's not so bad. She's not suffering through the pain as of the moment."

Luffy's eyebrow quirked. "What do you mean, 'as of the moment'?"

"Repressed memories have the ability to come back if given the time."

Luffy's eyes gaped open a bit "How much time!? What if they come back immediately!?"

"I don't know Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed, throwing up his short hooves into the air. His eyes were glossed in pure defeat and despair. He was supposed to be the doctor of the crew and he couldn't even answer one question that would bring his nakama a single shred of relief. "I-I just don't know…" He whispered as bitter tears swam there was down his face. "I'm supposed to be a doctor and I can't do a darn thing to help my nakama!"

Luffy's eyes softened a bit at the sight of his teary eyed nakama. "Please Chopper don't cry. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be asking you so many questions. Just please don't cry. You're a wonderful doctor!"

Sanji came behind the little rein dear and planted his hand on top of Choppers head reassuringly. "Only the best doctor is one you can run to and can't find, but Chopper, we got you, and you're the best damn doctor this crew will ever have. You're not the best in the world, but that's Ok because you're doing your best. Got that?" Sanji said flashing him a smile.

Choppers tears let up a bit at hearing Sanji's words. He quickly swiped his arm over his eyes and gave a firm nod. "Hai."

"good." He smiled. "Now let's-" Sanji's words were completely drowned out by a loud scream ringing from the hall way. His feet immediately sprang into action, knowing without a doubt, whose scream that was.

"NAMI-SWAN!"


End file.
